Bob Fittler
Robert "Bob" Fittler is the main antagonist of the 2012 film Chained. While working as a cab driver in public, Bob uses his occupation to abduct female clients and murder them in his home. After a young boy takes a ride in his taxi, Bob kidnaps him and begins to work towards grooming the boy into his protégé. He was portrayed by Vincent D'Onofrio, who also played Edgar the Bug, David Hagan, Lester Clark, Commander Vic Hoskins, Carl Rudolph Stargher, and Kingpin. Biography Bob had a traumatic childhood due to abuse he suffered at the hands of his father. He was only close to his younger brother Brad, whom he attempted to protect from the abuse. On one occasion, Bob's father forced him to have sexual intercourse with his mother. Such incidents caused Bob to develop a strong hatred towards women and a desire to murder them. He became a cab driver, allowing him to gain his female customers' trust before kidnapping and killing them at his home. As his murders continue, Bob receives a letter from Brad. Brad wanted to be rid of his wife Sarah and their young son Tim, who were not aware of Bob, and asked Bob to take care of them. With information provided by Brad, Bob kidnaps Sarah and Tim at a movie theater under the guise of giving them a ride home. He murders Sarah, but keeps Tim alive as his personal captive and renames him "Rabbit". Threatening the boy with beatings, Bob orders Rabbit to clean his home, let him inside when he returns with a new captive, and bury the corpses of his victims. When Rabbit attempts to escape, Bob catches him and chains him to a radiator. Bob keeps Rabbit as his captive for a decade while still killing women at his home, but as Rabbit matures, Bob begins to work towards becoming more of a father figure to the young man. He teaches Rabbit about human anatomy, giving him a book to study, and releases him from his chains. However, in his efforts to improve their relationship, Bob intends to Rabbit into a serial killer like him. Rabbit, though seemingly desensitized to the horrors he experiences nearly every day, continues to reject Bob as his father and resists becoming a killer, even after Bob gives him a yearbook to select his first victim from. With Rabbit refusing to become his protégé, Bob forces the young man to make a selection. Rabbit reluctantly picks a girl named Angie as his first victim and Bob brings her to the house. With the understanding that he will kill Angie if Rabbit does not, Bob leaves Rabbit and Angie in a room. While waiting outside the room, Bob grows impatient and barges in, where he witnesses Rabbit stab Angie in the stomach before Rabbit demands that he leave. After seeing Rabbit dragging her body away, Bob becomes impressed with his progress, particularly when Rabbit requests to go on a hunt. The next day, Bob takes Rabbit on a ride to find a new victim. However, Rabbit's request turns out to be a ruse when Bob discovers that Rabbit wrote "help" on the side of the cab. Bob then realizes that Rabbit used his knowledge of human anatomy to stab Angie non-lethally and hid her where the corpses of Bob's victims are buried. Following this revelation, Bob rushes home. After knocking out Rabbit, Bob storms into the house to kill Angie. Angie manages to blind Bob with a flashlight in the darkened room and slice open his Achilles tendon, giving Rabbit time to awaken and pull Bob off of her. Following a struggle between Rabbit and Bob, Rabbit gains the upper hand and takes hold of Bob's knife. Bob taunts Rabbit, but Rabbit kills captor by jamming the knife into his throat, saving Angie and avenging Sarah. Following Bob's death, Rabbit found the letter Brad sent him, discovering his father's connection to Bob and the truth behind his and his mother's abduction. Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Movie Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Abusers Category:Deceased Category:Rapists Category:Arrogant Category:Kidnapper Category:Misogynists Category:Related to Hero Category:Live Action Villains Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mentally Ill Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Delusional Category:Tragic Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Perverts Category:Insecure